


Izumi's Real Daddy

by daddydahyun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Futa Azula, Futanari, Humiliation, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydahyun/pseuds/daddydahyun
Summary: Izumi is Fire Lord Zuko's daughter, or is she really?





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not really my strong suit but I will try my best. I hope you enjoy it somehow.

"WHAT?" Mai shouted angrily. "You can't be serious Zuko. How could you even ask me something like that?!"

Mai pushed Zuko's hands away from hers and took a few steps back. It had been years since she had been this angry. She couldn't believe her ears. How could Zuko ask her something so awful.

"Mai please. If I want to keep my throne I have to produce an heir. We have postponed it for 2 years already, and the fire sages are not happy about it" Zuko tried to convince her but Mai wasn't having it.

"Just because you're sterile doesn't mean I want to screw your sister! I don't care if she's of royal blood. It's madness Zuko! She tried to kill both of us, and it would just feel-"

"I know it would feel weird, but listen to me Mai! I feel as terrible about this as you! You're the woman that I love, and thinking of anyone else claiming you makes my blood boil, but we have to think about this from a broader perspective. The Fire Sages and the people of the Fire Nation are expeting an heir, and they want it now! Nobody has to know that the child is Azula's. We'll raise it like our own, I promise you Mai, nobody will know about it!" Zuko told Mai with sincerity in his voice. The thought disgusted Mai, and she wanted to do was strangle Azula. But Zuko was telling the truth. The Fire sages had been up Zuko's butt for almost 2 years now, nagging about an heir. Their duties as the fire lord and fire lady came before any personal feelings of theirs. Mai knew this when she married Zuko, but this request was still too much for her to take in.

"I don't know Zuko..."

"I can be there while you...do it. If that makes you feel better. It'll only take a minute. I promise you Mai" Zuko grabbed Mai's hands even tighter.

Mai stood there in silence for a few minutes, thinking it through.

"Okay...I'll do it. I'll let Azula impregnate me, and we'll fool the entire nation that the child is yours"

 

 

Zuko had ordered the guards to retrieve Azula from the asylum and take her to the castle, in chains, and he had ordered them to do it secretly. He didn't want the entire nation to know that the princess had been released from the asylum. Azula would fulfill her duty to the Fire Nation by producing an heir in the name of Zuko, even if she wanted to or not.

Azula arrived at the palace and Zuko ordered them to take her to a bedroom, where Zuko would later tell Azula about his request. But first he would meet up with his wife and give her the moral support she needed. He walked back to their bedchambers searching for his wife.

She was sitting on their bed, looking rather bitter. Zuko felt his heart break a little.

"Are you ready Mai?"

Zuko looked at Mai and he could see the bags under her eyes. Mai must not have gotten much sleep the night before.

"Yes" She sighed and rose from the bed. Zuko grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the bedroom where Azula was locked up.

 

 

Azula was sitting on her knees, chained to the wall. Wearing a prison tunic and pants. Her hair lose. She was so confused. The guards had suddenly came into her cell and brought her to the palace. Was Zuko finally realizing he couldn't rule the nation all by himself. He needed her help after all. What trouble had he gotten himself into this time? Zuko was so pathetic after all. Azula counted everything in the room over and over again, a habit she had picked up in the asylum out of boredom. The door finally opened, and the Fire Lord himself and the Fire Lady walked in.

"Azula" Zuko said sharply and looked at her with a serious face.

"So tell me Zuzu...what trouble did you get into this time? Mother has been trying to tell me how perfect of a Fire Lord you are, but seeing you after all these years, you still look like the little wimp you were back then" Azula said and studied Zuko's posture. Zuko was a crybaby dressed in the Fire Lord's robe. It didn't suit him at all. Azula couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"It's nothing like that. Actually...we have a request...or more like an order, and we need your help" Zuko said and Azula couldn't help but notice the frozen expression on Mai's face. Why did she look so terrified? 'Do I really look that much like a monster?' Azula thought to herself.

"Since I am the Fire Lord, me and my wife are expected to...reproduce. Our bloodline is thousands of years old, but there is a small problem. We have been trying for years, and it's been confirmed that I'm sterile" Zuko revealed with sadness in his eyes. Azula couldn't help but hold back her laughter. She broke out in laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAH I KNEW YOU WERE INCOMPETENT BUT THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!"

"STOP IT AZULA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mai yelled out in anger and stared at Azula.

"So finally you speak huh? My old friend Mai. It's good to see you again after all these years, why are you so angry? Is it because little Zuzu can't pleasure you in bed with that small dick of his?" Azula mocked and smirked at the Fire Lady. Mai's eyes burned with anger.

"I can't do this Zuko. This is too much" Mai murmured and looked at her feet. She wanted to leave but her love for Zuko made her stay. I'm the Fire Lady. I have a duty to the Fire Nation.

"So, what does this fiasco situation have to do with me?" Azula finally asked and glanced at the Fire Lord. Zuko was surprised Azula hadn't catched on yet. Maybe all those years in the asylum had erased some of Azula's intelligence and perception.

"That's why we were thinking, that since you're of royal blood, you will produce an heir in my name, and no one will know about my... disability. The child will be announced as my child, and in the future take the throne" Zuko explained and when it clicked in Azula's mind, her dick gave a needy twitch. She hadn't orgasmed in years and her balls were begging for release.

"So you brought me here to fuck your wife?" Azula asked and checked out Mai from across the room. She was wearing the same robe that her mother used to wear, but on Mai it looked sexy. It didn't remind her of her mother at all.

"Yes, and the insemination will take place now, whether you like it or not Azula. It' an order. Afetrwards you will be sent back to the asylum as if nothing has happened. Is that clear?" Zuko asked and narrowed his eyes.

Ever since getting imprisoned in the nuthouse, Azula had felt nothing but anger for Ty Lee and Mai. Both of those bitches had betrayed her. She had planned to kill Mai, if Ty Lee hadn't interrupted. Now Azula was glad that she didn't kill Mai. This was a win-win situation for Azula. She would finally get the chance to release all of her sexual urges that had been bottled up for years, and she would also get back at both Zuko and Mai. Azula smiled to herself and the voices in her head told her exactly what Azula wanted to hear. I will fuck this bitch, and I will do it my way. Azula was just about to ask Zuko to remove the handcuffs behind her back when Zuko interrupted her.

"You will remain seated on the floor while Mai rides you" Zuko stated, much to Azula's displeasure. Azula could see the misery in Mai's eyes as she let go of Zuko's hand and walked towards her. Azula wondered if Mai was going to remove the robe.

Two guards removed Azula's pants before leaving the room. Both Zuko and Mai stared at her erect penis. Azula smirked back at them with a proud smile. Azula won over Zuko in everything, even in penis size. Zuko's penis couldn't be more than 12 cm when erect. Azula was twice the size he was. She couldn't help but notice Mai's look of curiosity and desire at the sight of her cock. Azula was used to the attention. Even the nurses in the asylum were impressed with her size. She had noticed the looks from many of them, though no one had dared to touch her penis. It was probably the biggest in the entire Fire Nation.

Azula just wanted to let Mai sit down on her cock, slide it in and bounce up and down. Feeling a wet pussy again after all these years. Filling up her pussy and giving her the baby she so much desired, a desire Zuzu could never satisfy. It was everything Azula wanted, but that wouldn't be any fun. She needed to humiliate her brother, and she needed to pay that bitch back for what she had done 4 years ago at the Boiling Rock.


	2. Part 2

Azula watched hungrily as Mai started to untie her robe before tossing it to the ground. The sensation in her balls was growing stronger with every passing second. She wanted to release in her so badly, but that was not going to happen unless Azula got to do it the way she wanted. She smirked to herself knowing that even though she was the one in chains, she was still the one in control of the situation. She watched Mai's feminine body walk closer and closer until she was standing just in front of her. Azula's mouth watered at the sight of Mai's waxed pussy. She wanted to lean in and get a taste, but her desires would have to wait. She had a plan, and she figured it would be better to just tell Zuko and Mai about it.

"You won't get that cum out of my so easily, not like this" Azula began. Zuko raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"You think I'm the type of person who would accept that my cum is being stolen without my consent? You're underestimating me Zuzu" Azula provoked, trying to get a reaction out of him. She saw the sadness in his face.

"I'm sorry Azula, but we don't have much of a choice. We have to do this!" Zuko almost yelled impatiently. Azula shook her head "I refuse to cum. Even if she rides me all day, I'm not going to cum. I will hold it back as if my life depends on it" Azula swore and smiled at Mai "I hope you're in for the longest ride of your life"

Mai covered her breasts and averted her eyes, knowing that Azula was studying her entire body. Azula continued "Ride my dick for hours, or remove these chains and let me fuck you the way I want to. It's the least you can do for stealing my cum"

There was a silence in the room for what seemed like hours in Azula's mind. After all these years in the asylum she had lost track of time. Everything seemed to take much longer than it actually did. The voices went crazy in her head. Telling her that if they remove the chains, she should grab Mai by the neck and threaten her life. Pay her back for the heartbreak 4 years ago. The other voices were telling her to fuck the girl and impregnate her. Azula figured that her heart and her dick were having an argument, but seeing Mai naked in front of her made Azula realize her dick had won.

"No Azula. You will remain chained and seated. No arguments" Zuko finally replied and Azula inhaled as anger passed through her entire body.

"THEN WATCH YOUR WIFE RIDE ME FOR HOURS YOU INCOMPETENT SISSY!" Azula yelled as a glimpse of fire emerged from her mouth. Mai covered her face as Zuko ran up to her. Azula breathed heavily trying to regain control.

"No more games Azula!" Zuko ordered as he began pouring a bowl of lube over her erect penis. Azula felt so angry and humiliated. She told herself not to worry, the one who was going to get humiliated was Mai. She knew both of them didn't believe she could hold back her ejaculation for hours, but she could. It needed a strong will but it was possible. She smirked as she watched the Fire Lady crouch down over her cock. Mai grabbed Azula's cock with her hand and Azula's body shook slightly when she felt Mai's roughness on her cock. She knew that Mai wanted it to be over quickly, but she wasn't going to let that happen. Azula stared as Mai lined up her hard member with her entrance, and then a small grunt left her lips as her cock touched the entrance of Mai's pussy. She stared into Mai's eyes and Mai sighed and looked away. This bitch sure liked to act hard to get. Couldn't she just admit how impressed she was with her size?

Mai held Azula's cock in place as she started to push her body down, trying to slide in Azula's lubed cock. Mai let out a whine since Azula's cock was just too thick and she wasn't used to it. She felt like she was getting split in two.

"If you were on your ughh- back right now it would be much e-easier you know? I could h-help you" Azula spoke trying to hold back any sign of pleasure in her voice. She inhaled Mai's feminine scent and her cock twitched in Mai's hand. She was sure Mai could feel it.

"You never thought you'd get the chance to take my cock in your pussy right? I know you-" Azula said proudly but Zuko interrupted her "Stop talking Azula", his eyes burned with anger but also concern, for his girlfriend who seemed to have a really rough time trying to fit Azula's cock inside.

"It's so thick it hurts" Mai whined while gritting her teeth. "That's what every girl says when they have sex with me. I don't expect you to relate Zuzu" Azula said and laughed to herself.

"You're not funny Azula!" Zuko hissed and Azula replied "I know, I didn't intend on being funny. I was serious, and besides- UGHHH" Azula got interrupted as she felt Mai slide down on her dick, taking half of it in. Fuck! Azula could tell that this pussy had never been stretched to its limit ever. Not surprising since she was Zuzu's wife after all. Azula was glad she was here to stretch it out for him. Mai needed it. She had always been grumpy, Azula figured that a big dick would help Mai lighten up a bit.

Mai let go of Azula's cock and placed her hands on Azula's shoulders instead to keep her balance. Azula felt Mai's pussy go crazy around her cock. The vaginal contractionsas made Azula groan silently as Mai whimpered.

"Are you okay Mai?" Zuko asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Zuko" Mai replied as she pushed the rest of Azula's cock inside. It was too long to fit all of it inside. Mai started to move up and down carefully and Azula groaned in approval.

"You're so fucking tight Mai. I've never felt anyone this tight" Azula praised and stared at Mai's boobs as they bounced up and down. She leaned in and took one nipple in her mouth which made Mai moan. Mai's hard nipple in her mouth and her feminine sound made Azula's cock twitch inside her. Mai's walls tightened even more at the sensation.

Azula didn't notice Zuko's hand until she felt her hair pulled backwards. Zuko looked both jealous and disgusted. He wanted to ask why Mai let Azula suck on her nipple, but he figured he'd save that question for later. Something else, even more appalling caught his attention. He had become hard.


	3. Part 3

Zuko's boner was barely visible because of his Fire Lord robe. He didn't want Mai to see him getting turned on by something so horrible like this. His wife was in pain. She was doing something she didn't want to, but had to because of him. He felt so terrible for what he was putting her through. Mai's wail woke him up from his daydreams. He noticed that Azula had started pounding into Mai, instead of letting her ride in the pace she was comfortable with.  
  
"Stop it Azula! Sit still, you're hurting her!" Zuko scowled. Azula stopped what she was doing and smirked at him "If only your dick wasn't so small, your wife wouldn't be this tight, and then this would be much more easier for her. Basically it's your fault Zuzu" Azula provoked.  
  
Zuko clenched his fists hard, trying his best to hold back his anger. He wanted to firebend right at her, but he needed an heir. He was the Fire Lord.

  
Mai cotinued to ride Azula carefully but stopped when Azula started pounding into her again. Mai felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She tried to relax her pussy but the stretch was just too much. Her sex with Zuko had always been pleasurable, despite his small member. Her love for him was the most important thing. His dick still felt good, but this was another feeling. She felt like she was getting ripped apart. She wanted to yell out, both in pain and pleasure. She felt like she was losing her mind. She looked at Azula's face and she saw her arrogant smirk and her eyes full of need. She thought of Azula's cum entering her womb, filling her up with seed. Becoming pregnant. It was scary but also enthralling. It was her duty. Her nails digged into Azula's shoulders, the pleasure was so intense. She still held back her moans. She didn't want to give the impression that she was enjoying this. She told herself that she wasn't enjoying it. Azula's size was just unfamiliar, that's the reason she was feeling so filled up and satisfied. No other reason. She was in no way attracted to Azula. No way. She opened her eyes and met Azula's golden eyes, that's when she felt it.

Her walls tightened around Azula's cock and pleasure overtook her. The orgasm made her whine quietly. It was the first time Mai had ever experienced an orgasm during sex. Wentess ran down her thighs and Azula grunted at the sudden tightness. Azula felt the sensation in her balls. She wanted to cum, but she held it back. Mai's pussy was begging to get filled up, but she wouldn't let that happen. "Don't give her what she wants. You're smarter than that. Revenge is all you care about. Revenge is your duty" The voice in her head told her. Azula agreed. She never gave in to other people's orders. She gave the orders, and her orders were absolute. If she wanted to fuck Mai the way she wanted to, she was going to do it. Azula gritted her teeth and held back, not letting Mai's tightness persuade her. Azula leaned in to whisper in Mai's ear.

  
"I felt your orgasm, fucking slut. Orgasming while your husband watches you have sex with someone else. How terrible" Mai shuddered as she felt Azula's breath against her ear. The way Azula degraded her. More wetness ran down her thighs. Azula leaned back against the wall and relaxed. She was going to let Mai ride her until she didn't have any strength left in her body.

   
Mai rode her dick for what seemed like an hour. Azula couldn't tell as she had closed her eyes and focused on her hatred for Mai and her brother. She didn't focus on the pleasure at all. She thought about how Mai betrayed her, that fucking bitch. It was so sad that a hot bitch like this deserved death. What a waste of such a nice ass.

   
Mai stopped riding Azula when her dick had finally become flaccid again.  
"It's not working Zuko" Mai sighed as she stood up. Zuko noticed Azula's flaccid cock as he handed Mai a bed robe to cover herself with. Her legs were shaking and Zuko's helped her stand steadily.  
"We don't have a choice Zuko. We have to let her do it the way she wants to" Mai mumbled. Her pussy throbbing at the thought of Azula on top of her, thrusting into her. Mai shook her head, why was she enjoying thinking of that?

  
Zuko thought about it for a few moments, until he finally came to a conclusion.

  
"Okay. If you want to be on top so badly, so be it. As long as you produce an heir. The chains around your feet stay though" Zuko decided as he unlocked the handcuffs behind her back. If she dared to shoot lightning at him at him he could always redirect it, so he wasn't too nervous about that.

  
Azula watched as Mai sat down next to her on the floor and laid down on her back. Still wearing the bed robe. She figured that Mai didn't feel comfortable showing her naked body anymore, knowing she was unable to make Azula cum. It probably took Zuko less than one minute to cum during sex. He had always been pathetic.

  
Azula licked her lips as she saw Mai spread her legs. She noticed Mai's wetness and her dick gave a twitch. She grabbed her cock and started rubbing it up and down to get it hard again. Zuko felt his own dick twitch as well as he noticed his wife's juices pouring out. He wanted to fuck her too, he felt so jealous. He was so hard but his erect penis wasn't even as big as Azula's flaccid cock. He felt so embarassed.

  
Azula lined up her cock with Mai's entrance and started to push inside slowly. She wanted to savor every second of it.

  
"My beloved daugther, what have you become?" Azula heard a voice say behind her. It was the voice she wanted to hear the least, especially when she was working her huge cock inside a tight pussy. Her mother would always interfere when she was doing something important. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother standing next to her brother. Zuko looked back at her with a confused expression.

  
"Is something wrong Azula?" Zuko asked her. Why would he ask her that. Of course something is wrong if your mother joins in to watch her daughter fuck her son's wife. The whole situation made Azula feel dazed. She decided to ignore her mother and just continue with her quest. Zuko looked to his right where Azula had stared. Was she still having hallucinations?

  
Azula continued to push her hard cock inside Mai, and the pleasure felt even better this time. She was meant to be on top. Missionary was her favorite position. She got to be fully in control, and she got to see the expression of the girl she fucked. She looked deep into Mai's eyes but it didn't feel right. Mai's eyes looked calm and it made Azula furious. She wanted to see fear, obedience and revulsion in those tawny eyes of her. She slammed her cock inside hard and Mai bit her lip slightly. Mai held her hands on Azula's back and touched her gently. Azula felt disgusted. How dare she touch the princess of the Fire Nation? Just because she married that joke of a Fire Lord doesn't give her an equal status. She's below, she's dirt, she's just a stupid slut. Azula was the true Fire Lord. She was a god. That girl didn't have the right to touch her however she liked.

 

She grabbed Mai's wrists and slammed them against the floor. Mai's walls tightened at Azula's sudden roughness. Azula slammed into her hard over and over again and Mai started to see stars. She wanted to moan it all out, but she held it back. She didn't want to give Azula any sign of enjoyment. She didn't want to feed Azula's ego. She felt Azula's cock slamming hard against her cervix, a spot Zuko's cock had never been able to reach. Azula was giving her the stretch she had always desired, she just hadn't noticed it until now. How badly she wanted to get fucked by a huge cock and filled up with sperm. Sperm that could actually get her pregnant.  
  


She looked to her right and saw her husband standing there, looking both uneasy and lascivious. Was he actually getting turned on by this? Mai studied him and she noticed the small bulge sticking out between his legs. Zuko saw where she was staring and he immediately blushed and so did Mai. Azula had her eyes closed, so it took a few seconds for her to notice that Mai was staring at her brother. She observed Mai's red cheeks and looked at her brother. She noticed how Zuko was covering his dick area and she felt disgusted. Of course her brother would get turned on by watching a real alpha fuck his wife. She couldn't believe she was blood-related with that wimp.

"Are you getting turned on Zuzu, when you see your wife begging for the biggest cock in the entire nation?" Azula boasted and slammed into Mai even harder. This time Mai couldn't hold back her moan. Zuko blushed even harder.  
"Your wife's pussy feel so good. I begin to wonder why I didn't claim her earlier. What was I thinking, not satisfying this poor girl's desires?" She grunted as her cock twitched hard inside Mai. She had to grith her teeth hard to hold back her cum. She started to pound into her harder and faster than before, giving it all she could. Mai's feminine sounds echoed in the room and she squirted as Azula's bit her throat hard.  
"Azula-ahhh, f-fuck me!" Mai yelled out in pleasure.

  
Zuko didn't even care anymore, starting to undress. He threw the Fire Lord robe to the side, opened his fly and groped his small dick hard. He was getting turned on from the humiliation and watching his wife experience true pleasure for the first time.


	4. Part 4

Zuko started to jerk off his small dick while watching his wife get pounded by his sister. Mai stared at his erect penis and he noticed how she blushed even harder. Azula noticed too, as she grabbed Mai's jaw and forced her to stare into her eyes.

  
"What do you think you're looking at? Why look at that sad excuse of a penis, instead of observing the perfection that is my face" Azula snarled and pounded into her even harder to display her dominance. Mai found the situation both infuriating and exciting. Zuko had always treated her with respect when he had fucked her, which she found very pleasant. That was Zuko's personality. He was a kind boy.

  
But there was something hot about being dominated and ordered around. She had never experienced it before. Zuko was too nice to ever do something like that to her. Azula on the other hand. She was rough, selfish, arrogant and corruptive. It made Mai so angry, but also wet. This was how a pussy was supposed to get fucked. Hard, by a person with confidence. Zuko lacked any alpha male characteristics. He was romantic, but not sexual.

  
Azula noticed how Zuko was jerking off while watching them. It boosted her ego. First I will take your wife, and then I will take your throne. I will fuck your wife in front of the entire nation while they behead you. Both the head on your penis, and then your actual head. Azula's voices went crazy in her head. She wanted to shoot lightning at him in that moment, but she recalled a moment years ago when he had redirected all of it back at her. It had hurt like hell and she didn't want to humiliate herself like that ever again, especially not in front of a hot babe like Mai. Another idea came to her mind. She wanted to see Mai's ass while she fucked her.

  
She pulled out her cock much to Mai's disapproval. Mai grabbed Azula's shirt and Azula snapped "Don't touch me, slut!"

  
She ordered Mai to turn over to stand on her knees and hands. Mai obeyed and Azula took a few seconds to admire Mai's backside. She looked so hot in that position. Mai's pussy was still begging for her huge cock, she saw the wentess pouring out from her hole. She licked her lips. She wanted to lean in and lick, but she didn't want to give Mai the expression that she wanted to pleasure her. Azula was simply here for her own pleasure.

  
She reached out to touch the wetness with her fingers which made Mai tremble a bit. She licked her fingers. Fuck, she tasted to sweet. She grabbed her cock and started to push inside.

  
"Now watch closely Zuzu. I will teach you how to fuck a woman properly!"

  
Zuko's eyes widened. He wanted to see his wife moan in pleasure while getting fucked by a huge cock in doggy style. He had never tried this position with her. Missionary was the only position he had ever tried with her. He had never had the courage to try anything else.

 

Mai closed her eyes as she felt the huge cock enter her pussy. Her legs shaking like crazy and her mind going blank.

  
"Fuck yes. Fill me up like that. You're so good at it" Mai admitted and she could just picture Azula's arrogant smirk behind her.

  
"Yes yes I've heard that many times before" Azula purred while spanking Mai's ass hard a few times.

Azula pounded into her while continuing to play with her ass cheeks. She noticed Mai's pink asshole. She figured that Zuko had never tried entering that hole. Azula's dick twitched when she imagined it. Mai's pussy was tight as hell, and her ass would be even tighter. She wanted to enter it. Another idea suddenly came to Azula's mind. What if Zuzu got to stretch out Mai's ass for her as a warm-up before she took Azula's cock in there. She noticed the pitiful Fire Lord stroking his cock while sweating like a lunatic. This would be interesting.

  
Azula pulled out her cock and laid down on her back. She ordered Mai to get on top of her. It only took a few moments for Mai to obey. Good girl. Another girl to have fallen for her majestic cock. It was so fucking easy to win girls over. They were all the same, sluts.

  
Mai sat down on Azula's cock and started riding it, but Azula held Mai in place. She looked over to the Fire Lord once again.

  
"Get over here you pansy" Azula commanded and Zuko jumped slightly when she suddenly spoke to him. Azula spread Mai's ass to show the pink asshole and Zuko looked confused.

 

  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked baffled. Azula rolled her eyes and replied "Fuck her ass of course. Come on, that was an easy one"  
He sat there conflicted for a few seconds, before finally walking towards them to sit on his knees behind Mai.

  
"Your dick is so tiny, there shouldn't be any problems" Azula assured and cotinued "And I need you to warm it up for me. Her ass isn't ready for my big cock just yet"

  
Zuko wanted to do it, but this wasn't part of the plan. Azula was only supposed to fill Mai with her cum and then it would be over. Why did they need to include Mai's ass? He was just about to say no, when Mai suddenly changed his mind "Please Zuko. I want to feel both of you, at the same time" Mai pleaded. He had never seen Mai so submissive. This had to be Azula's doing. He wanted to show to Mai how much of a man he was.

  
He grabbed his cock and poured some lube over it. He lined up his member with her asshole and started to push inside. Mai whined as both Zuko and Azula moved in and out of her holes. Mai found the feeling so amazing, but she was so embarassed. Why was she letting this happen? She hated Azula, but gosh her dick felt so fucking good.

She touched Azula's face gently with her hands and Azula looked back at her with angry eyes. Even after everything that Azula had done, she still wanted to forgive her. She suddenly remembered something from when they were young. She had walked in on Azula's father beating her. Mai had quickly ran away frightened. Azula may have been evil, but even someone like her deserved to be loved.

Mai leaned in and placed her lips on Azula's. It surprised Azula for a moment, but she knew girls liked to get all romantic during sex. Maybe Mai had developed feelings for her. Of course she had. Every girl that Azula had fucked had always wanted more from her. They wanted her heart. They really thought Azula saw them as anything more than a nice ass and a good pussy? Pathetic. Love was for wimps. Love was for idiots like Zuzu.

  
She broke the kiss and grabbed Mai's jaw and stared deep into her soul while pounding into her. Zuko was working his small cock in and out of Mai's asshole and moaned loudly.

  
"Your ass feels so good Mai, it's so tight around my cock" Zuko groaned. Mai leaned in and started sucking on Azula's throat. Azula quickly pused her away. "Don't touch me!"

  
Zuko felt Mai's walls tighten even harder around his cock. Was she orgasming? Had Mai reached orgasm because her husband was inside her ass?

  
"I'm coming ughh AZULA YESS" Mai yelled out and Zuko's heart sank a bit. Azula smirked as she felt Mai's walls go crazy as wetness poured out from her pussy.

  
Zuko wanted his wife to feel him. He wanted to give her some pleasure as well. He began to pound into her harder and harder, but when he did so, Azula also did the same thing. Mai started screaming. This was like the sex version of Agni Kai, but this time Azula was winning.

  
Both Zuko and Mai were a moaning mess. Zuko felt he was about to cum already, just a few minutes after entering Mai.

  
"I'm about to cum" Zuko moaned and Azula let go of Mai's breast and grabbed Zuko's throat instead.

  
"Don't you dare cum in her ass, I'm going to fuck her there next!" Azula threatened and Zuko swallowed hard. That gave Azula an idea.

  
"I know, why don't you cum on the floor and lick it up? That would be hilarious!" Azula laughed and held Zuko's throat even harder. She could see the fear in his eyes. He quickly pulled out his cock, but he wasn't going to humiliate by licking his own cum. Azula let go of Zuko's throat and held out two fingers against Mai's head. Zuko started sweating even more than he did before.

  
"If you don't lick up your own cum, say goodbye to this cockslut" Azula demanded. Mai could've done something in that moment, but Azula's cock had already won her over. She contunied to ride Azula's cock even though she was being held hostage. She didn't care about any of that. She wanted to make Azula cum inside of her and knock her up. Azula's cock was stimulating every part of her pussy and she enjoyed it so much. Zuko's small cock could never give her this much pleasure. She knew this was her only chance of ever fucking Azula, and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it. She didn't care about anything else.


	5. Part 5

Zuko began to panic as he watched the lightning emerge from Azula's fingers. They were directed at his wife. He swallowed hard as he sweated although he was standing completely naked with his erect penis pointing out. He had been so close to cumming but of course Azula had to play games instead of letting things happen naturally. He had no choice. He had to cum on the floor and lick it up, in order to save his poor wife.

  
'Poor' he thought as he watched Mai ride Azula's cock while moaning loudly. He felt like his heart was getting ripped out of his chest. Mai completely ignored him and only cared for Azula's cock. Azula had been born lucky. Born with power he could never dream to possess. Even her cock size had he envied. There he was standing defeated, by someone bound in chains. How pathetic could he become? He was about to become even more pathetic as he started to rub his small cock and he could tell he was about to cum as Azula laughed hysterically.

Zuko came as he made a small high-pitched moan and let the cum drip on the floor, as Azula ordered Mai to stand on all fours again.

  
"I want to watch you lick it as I enter your wife's ass" Azula declared and grabbed Mai's ass cheeks hard. Zuko just stared on the floor, refusing to look at his wife and sister. Fucking Mai's ass had been an amazing experience, but he was just a warm-up for the real thing. For Azula's cock. He gritted his teeth as he dropped to his knees and he felt Azula staring at him.

  
"Lick it like a dog" Azula ordered and he heard the zapping noise in the distance. He sticked out his tongue and bent over. His face just a few centimeters from his cum.

  
Azula had begun to work her huge cock inside Mai's tight asshole.

  
"Relax" Azula purred and massaged Mai's ass. She was so fucking tight there. Only her tip was inside and she had never felt an ass this tight. Of course she was tight. Only the Fire Lord had fucked her, she had never experienced a real cock before this day.  
"You're so tight Mai. Tell me exactly, how does it feel? Do you prefer my cock or Zuko's little clit?" Azula asked and smirked at her brother who was standing on his knees bent over.

  
"It feels amazing" Mai admitted and Azula considered this a victory. She stopped massaging Mai's ass and moved her hand to her clit instead. Mai moaned as she felt Azula's fingers touching her there

"Mmhh if you touch me there I might come" she sobbed. Azula let sparks of lightning leave her fingers to massage Mai's clit gently. Azula felt Mai's ass throb around her cock and she took the opportunity to push the rest of her cock inside. She managed to push inside with one hard thrust and Mai screamed out loudy as her pussy squirted.

  
Zuko began licking his cum and he felt like sobbing. *Why did I agree with this? I knew something like this would happen* he thought to hismelf. His cum tasted like oysters and he felt like throwing up. He was happy that he had never cummed in Mai's mouth ever before.

  
Azula was now balls deep inside Mai's ass and her entire cock throbbed with excitement. Mai's pussy going crazy with jealousy as her ass got filled up with all of Azula's penis.

  
Azula began to move her hips, her cock going in and out slowly, not too rough. Mai was already far too gone to ever go back to that small little cock of Zuzu's. This bitch had officialy been Azulafied. Azula laughed to herself as she started to move faster and faster. Mai might've been screaming with pleasure while Azula didn't, but it still felt so fucking amazing to fuck the Fire Lady's ass. What a story to brag about once she got back to that nuthouse.

  
Azula leaned forward and started to kiss Mai's back, moving upwards to her neck. She smelled so good, so womanly. She licked and sucked Mai's neck passionately while grabbing her tits and massaging them. Mai's nipples became hard as Azula played with them.

  
*Oh spirits, my mind is going crazy* Mai thought as she began touching her own clit as Azula pounded into her asshole. The wentess poured out of her pussy and down on her clit. It was so slippery. She began massaging her pussy hole while moaning. Azula had been inside of there. She started fingering herself with two fingers, secretly wishing Azula to enter her pussy instead and fill her up with semen. Azula noticed what Mai was doing.

  
"You eager bitch!" Azula hissed and pulled out her cock from Mai's ass. The force made Mai lose her balance and she quickly pulled out her fingers to catch her balance. Mai whined "Azula, why..." but was quickly interrupted as Azula slammed her cock hard into Mai's pussy.

  
"AAHHHHHH" Mai yelled out. Azula pounded into her harder than she had ever pounded any girl before.

  
"So you want to become pregnant huh? Beg for it then!" Azula taunted, staring at Zuko who had finished licking his own cum, and was now sitting on the floor looking like a depressed little boy. He knew he had been defeated and it served him right.

  
"Fill me up Azula, I want to become pregnant!" Mai begged. Azula smirked knowing Zuko had heard every word of it. Sluts enjoyed being mistreated, they enjoyed being ordered what to do, and most of all they enjoyed being taken. Zuko had never understood how sluts worked. Azula had always known this. She had always been more popular with the ladies than him. Mai might've seemed intimidating to someone like Zuzu, but to Azula she was just another bitch begging to get fucked. All whores were the same.

  
*No one wants to get fucked by a wimp. That's the reason why your wife is spreading her legs for me and begging for my cum* Azula thought while observing her pitiful brother. Mai's pussy tightening around her cock caught her attention and she groaned in pleasure. Mai was really trying to milk her right now. Her balls were begging for release although Azula wanted to hold it back longer.

  
"Give me your seed" Mai begged and it pushed Azula over the edge. Her entire cock throbbed hard and Azula groaned as several spurts of semen shot out of her cock into Mai's pussy. Azula's orgasm pushed Mai over the edge as well and she grabbed the carpet with her fists as Azula filled her up. Azula couldn't stop cumming as Mai's walls tightened even more. Loads of semen filled up her womb. Semen poured out of her pussy as Azula continued to thrust into her. It felt so good to finally get impregnated by someone who knew what they were doing. Azula's cock continued to throb inside of Mai, milking her cock of the last drips of cum. Azula was breathing heavily and so was Mai.

  
She pulled out and seeing her cum pour out made Azula's cock hard again. She hadn't fucked a girl for years, she was going to enjoy this until her balls were completely empty. Mai collapsed on her stomach while moaning and fingering herself, wanting to feel the mess Azula had made of her pussy. Azula just smirked and started to rub her already hard cock.

  
"Suck me off. I want to fill up your mouth" Azula demanded, and the poor Fire Lady who barely had any strength left sat up on her ass and turned around. Her eyes immediately set on the huge cock. It looked so tasty with drips of semen running down. Mai licked her lips and grabbed Azula's cock in her hand and licked it gently. It twitched in her hand and Azula let out a quiet groan. "Just like that"

  
She sucked on her balls and began licking all the way up to the tip, before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop. Azula grabbed Mai's hair and urged her to push the rest of it in. She tried not to be too rough considering it was the Fire Lady's first time performing a blowjob. She had been such a good fuck doll, she deserved a tasty treat.

  
She started to work more of Azula's length into her mouth and it went deeper and deeper into her throat. She tried not to gag. She wanted to make Azula feel good. As a thank you for the seed she had filled her up with.  
"Yes that feels so good" Were Azula's last words before she released the last drips of cum she had into Mai's mouth and Mai swallowed all of it.

  
Azula had been so much into the blowjob that she didn't notice that Zuko had already dressed and left the room. What a pussy. Azula felt proud, seeing the Fire Lady swallow her cum and her brother probably running to his room crying.

  
"Good girl" Azula patted Mai's head.


	6. 4 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter. Showing pregnant Mai.

Mai looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach had a slight bump and she caressed in gently. It had been 4 months since she and Azula had fucked. It had been the most amazing experience in her life, and somehow Azula had brought out a side in her that she herself had never seen. During that session, Mai hadn't been her usual gloomy self. She had been completely under Azula's spell, and she regretted nothing. Ever since that day, she had missed Azula's rough hands on her body. Her big cock in her pussy and the taste of her cum. Mai licked her lips. She missed Azula so much it hurt. She and Zuko had not been the same since then. Zuko had slept in another room, and they barely talked anymore. The nation had been happy with the pregnancy announcement. They would finally get their beloved heir.  
Right after their coupling Azula had been sent back to the asylum. She had smirked at Mai before the guards had come to bring her back. She had also said something that Mai couldn't get out of her head. "Come see me again, Fire Lady. I know you'll miss me" Azula had stated. Mai had just shrugged it off but it was true. Every day that went by made her want to see Azula more and more. The baby growing inside her didn't help either. She needed to see Azula and tell her that she was pregnant, with their baby.  
-  
-  
Fast forward to the important stuff.  
-  
-  
Mai had finally made up her mind about meeting with Azula. The guards had followed her and she was now standing outside Azula's cell, or room or whatever they called it here. One of the nurses unlocked the door and waved for Mai to walk inside. Mai gave a thankful nod and walked in, the door closing behind her. Azula was sitting in her wheelchair, wearing a straitjcket. Zuko had made sure Azula would be out of her straitjacket as often as possible, but sometimes she was making too much of a ruckus so they had no choice. That's why Mai understood that today Azula was not in her right mind, at all. She could've walked away and come back another day but she wanted to stay. She wanted to see Azula's face. Mai tried to smile while holding her belly, Azula just stared at her face blankly. Mai could tell that Azula was exhausted. Her hair was in her face and her eyes looked so groggy.  
"Hello Azula" Mai finally spoke. She didn't want to come across as rude. She wanted to get on good terms with her old childhood friend. The father of her child.  
"It's an honor to have the Fire Lady coming here. Not everyone has that privilege" She paused "You look pretty Mai" The Fire Lady felt herself blushing and averted her eyes.  
"Thank you. I wanted to come here and tell you the good news. We're pregnant" Mai declared and smiled awkwardly. Azula only nodded "Yes of course. I filled you up really good didn't I?" Azula smiled back and Mai was red as a tomato at this point.  
"Yes you did. I figured I should come here to-" Mai had begun but Azula interrupted her "I wish I could feel your belly"  
Mai felt so sorry for Azula. She couldn't be present to watch their child grow up. She would probably spend her entire life in this asylum, at least according to Zuko. She was just about to state how sorry she was when she noticed the boner between Azula's thighs. Azula noticed Mai's staring.  
"Ah, about that. I can't stop thinking of how good you felt" Azula grinned and Mai felt a tingling feeling between her legs. She hadn't had sex in 4 months since Azula had fucked her and she needed it badly. She needed Azula badly. She loved her.  
She walked towards Azula aggressively and pulled down her pants. Azula felt stunned by how aggressive and needy Mai was. "Don't do that. You'll get into trouble if they walk in on us" Azula warned with a smirk. Mai had already grabbed Azula's hard cock, stroking it. "I don't care. I'm the Fire Lady" Mai stated and continued with her misdeeds. Azula enjoyed the warm hand around her cock. She wanted to grab Mai's hair but her straitjacket was in the way. She hissed.  
Mai removed her pants but decided to keep her Fire Lady robes on, in case someone would walk in. She just wanted a quick fuck, getting filled up by Azula's semen one last time.  
She climbed on top of Azula's lap and grabbed her cock once more. Lining it up with her wet entrance. "A bit eager aren't we? At least give me a blowjob first"  
"Shut up" Mai snarled. Azula enjoyed seeing Mai's true personality. She had acted like a complete little slut during their coupling back in the palace.  
Mai moaned as she worked Azula's length inside. It wasn't as difficult this time. Considering just how wet and needy Mai was. Azula groaned at the feeling of Mai's wet pussy surroundingher cock. Milking her of precum already.  
"Yes, fuck. Just like that" Azula grunted as Mai began riding her in her wheelchair.  
In that moment Azula forgot all about the betrayal years ago. She forgot about the voices nagging in her head. She forgot about her mother, who was standing in the corner of the room. She forgot about everything, except Mai on top of her. She thought about the child inside Mai's stomach and felt prideful. Even happy. For the first time in years. She leaned up and kissed Mai on the lips. She felt relieved when Mai kissed her back. This time she wasn't fucking Mai to get back at Zuko. She simply thought of Mai. Only Mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short. I originally didn't even plan on writing this extra chapter, but I did anyway. Thanks for reading everyone! :)


End file.
